


Бледная луна

by Koma_ami



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Мистер Хейл - камердинер, возможно, самый правильный и пугающе умный во всем Лондоне. И поскольку молодой мистер Стайлз Стилински имеет склонность находить проблемы даже тогда, когда он старательно их избегает, именно в таком камердинере он нуждался – несмотря на их расхождения во мнениях относительно уместности пейсли-галстуков или фиолетовых брюк в клетку. Хейл некоторое время незаметно выручал Стайлза из щекотливых ситуаций, пока однажды ночью Стайлза не схватили прямо на улице и привязали (не слишком вежливо) к трубе в подвале.Отлично, Хейл. Самое время спешить на помощь, не так ли? Но, минуточку! Это что... клыки?





	Бледная луна

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pale Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122595) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



Мистер Хейл - камердинер, возможно, самый правильный и пугающе умный во всем Лондоне. И поскольку молодой мистер Стайлз Стилински имеет склонность находить проблемы даже тогда, когда он старательно их избегает, именно в таком камердинере он нуждался – несмотря на их расхождения во мнениях относительно уместности пейсли-галстуков или фиолетовых брюк в клетку. Хейл некоторое время незаметно выручал Стайлза из щекотливых ситуаций, пока однажды ночью Стайлза не схватили прямо на улице и привязали (не слишком вежливо) к трубе в подвале.

Отлично, Хейл. Самое время спешить на помощь, не так ли? Но, минуточку! Это что... клыки?


End file.
